The use of brushes for scrubbing, brushing, polishing, and general overall cleaning of soiled surfaces is well-known. Manual scrub brushes have been and continue to be popular as highly effective cleaning tools which are simple and basic in concept and generally inexpensive to manufacture. However, in order to assist in the cleaning process and alleviate the strenuous back and forth labor involved with manual scrubbing, handheld motor driven scrubbers have been developed. Such scrubbers often contain sealed, waterproof housings and electric motors which rotate or oscillate cleaning elements to be used on soiled surfaces.
Although powered scrubbers help to relieve some of the rigorous labor required in the cleaning process, there are clearly occasions during cleaning operations in which the application of pressure to remove stubborn ingrained dirt requires the use of the basic, manual brush.
Nevertheless, while there are numerous manual type scrub brushes and many powered scrubbers, there has yet been developed a scrub brush implement which advantageously combines manual and powered cleaning elements in a single, simple, lightweight cleaning implement.